Oops!
by MrsMalfoy14
Summary: Short, happy fiction which opens up a small window into my favorite characters as they are older and interacting with their friends and families. Just read it, you might end up liking it :)


**Hello my loves!**

**I'm back with a new story i hope everyone will love. I got the basic idea from Marley &amp; Me and thought it would make a great fiction. It will only be about 5 to 10 chapters long and i'm hoping to be able to post a new chapter once a week (or more frequently, if i can manage to write that fast). **

**So without further ado, here's the first chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Draco Malfoy sat on his living room couch, his hand idly tracing circles on his sleeping wife's thigh. 24 years they'd been married. And there wasn't a day he ever regretted his decision.

They had tied the knot early. Too soon, some had said, since they were only 19 then and had only been dating for a year and 2 months. But the couple knew then that they were in love and felt there was no need in delaying something that was going to happen whether or not they waited the 'appropriate' time.

Of course, a few of their friends and family members had argued that the baby bump Hermione – Granger then – had been sporting was the reason for such a hasty marriage. But the couple had dismissed them all and had sent their wedding invitations. They wanted to be married by the time Snot – Draco's nickname for the then 6 weeks old fetus – arrived and they intended on doing just that whether or not they had anyone's approval.

The wedding took place three weeks after the announcement. On a chilly Sunday evening, in a beautiful golden dress and wearing a 5 meter long train around her tiara, Hermione said yes to a grinning Draco in a tailored suit as white as the snow covering the gardens of Malfoy Manor.

Muffling his laughter, Draco turned off the television, scooting a bit closer to his wife. He remembered the horror the women they surrounded themselves with exhibited at Hermione's decision to wear a golden dress.

But the bookworm had always been stubborn. She hadn't been about to change her mind on something so crucial to _her _wedding. But as Draco recalled, and as not only the pictures had shown but the guests had commented as well, Hermione had looked simply delectable. Well, that had been Draco's choice of words. Others had complimented her with words like ravishing or striking.

The entire wedding decorations had been enchanting, Draco thought back. Blood red and golden petals had tainted the immaculate snow everywhere while numerous bouquets of the same colors had been laid down on all the guest tables which had been together arranged in the shape of a sizeable U where at the top, Hermione and Draco, along with his parents, maid of honor and best man had presided. And in the center of it all, they had all danced and enjoyed themselves to the nice rhythms of the band after the meal.

It had been a magical night.

And Draco wished he could relive it all.

Lost in his thoughts, Draco fell asleep. They'd had a long day. And he wasn't as young as he used to be – like his father so often taunted.

Just when he was about to snap Hermione's sinful red bra, at least in the dream he was presently having, the sound of a door clicking closed awoke him.

He smirked at the hand he had unconsciously slipped under Hermione's enlarged tee before turning his attention to the living room's entrance.

His daughter's blond curls soon came into view.

"I figured you'd be in here" she whispered, bending down to kiss her father's cheek. "Mom's still dragging you through every episode of Lost, isn't she?"

"Wipe that smirk off your face" Draco joked, getting up and taking his sleeping grand-daughter from her. "You did the exact same thing to Sebastien. He told me."

Lylah rolled her big brown eyes. "My husband needs more friends his age" she said before she walked through the door connecting her parents' house to hers.

The nifty setup was one they had modified to work in the same way the floo networks functioned when Lylah and Sebastien had decided to build their house in Malfoy Estates since it was a huge property and they were so young and wanted to be close to family. Shortly after, Draco's parents had left Malfoy Manor in favor of a small cozy home built on the same property. And in the span of four years, all the Malfoys, including Ayden, each had their own houses in Malfoy Estates with the exception of the youngest Malfoy, Scorpius, who still lived at home with his parents.

All the houses had then been connected by Hermione using magic. Each one with a specific door allowing transportation to any other by using one of the three knobs installed.

"Where is the poor sod anyways?" Draco laughed as he entered Lylah's house.

"He stayed talking to the others a while longer. Kayd stayed with him."

When his daughter had announced 6 years ago that she had been pregnant, Draco had cringed. She had only been 18! How could his sweet, innocent, little mushroom be pregnant? He hadn't even met the delinquent responsible for the crime yet! He had almost thrown a hissy fit. But Hermione, always rational Hermione, had calmly reminded him that she had gotten pregnant around the same age and that it would be quite hypocritical of him to reprimand their daughter.

"Ah" Draco nodded. Slowly, he put Alexis down in her crib before turning to his daughter. "So I was thinking about something earlier and I wanted to see what you thought about it."

Hooking her arm through her father's, Lylah led the way out the room. Talking in hushed words as though they were sharing the world's biggest secret, they settled down in the living room as they made plans for Draco's little idea.

.

* * *

.

The next morning, Draco awoke with Hermione as wrapped

up as she could manage around every accessible inch of his body.

Not wanting to wake her up, he laid there, thinking about their first few dates. He'd been doing a lot of that lately.

After the war, none of them had returned to Hogwarts for their final year. Draco, along with his father and best friend, Blaise Zabini, has decided to focus all their attention on the Malfoy family business, adamant on making it an honorable one. Together, they had pretty much rebuilt Malfoy Enterprises and incorporated many new branches such as one for potions development and another delegated to magical creatures.

Having heard of the new branch at Malfoy Enterprises and having wanted to move back home for a while, Charlie Weasley had applied for the head manager position despite his family's disapproval and had gotten hired shortly after.

Charlie's decision was the first act of rebellion that had broken down the barrier between the Gryffindors and Slytherins.

After three months of having worked at Malfoy Enterprises, he had invited Draco and Blaise to his birthday party. Draco hadn't wanted to go at first. Sure, he liked Charlie. But he wasn't so sure he wanted to spend an entire afternoon with a bunch of Gryffindors that sure would end up getting on his nerves at some point. But Blaise had insisted they went because – and he wouldn't admit this out loud then – he'd had a crush on Charlie's sister, Ginny, since 5th year.

So despite his resistance, Draco had ended up at Charlie's house, awkwardly leaning on the door leading to the porch, his hands deeply buried in his pockets and watching Blaise kiss Ginny's brothers.

Hermione had arrived at some point – after having been abroad for almost 8 months – and after having said hello to everyone, she had stopped by his side and greeted him.

As defensive as only Draco Malfoy could be, he had retorted that he didn't want her pity greetings and had disappeared out onto the porch.

After a few minutes of heated debate with herself, Hermione had gone out after him.

"You know, Malfoy, I was just trying to be polite. You don't have to be so scared of me that you act like a savage" 18 year old Hermione whispered.

With incredulity written everywhere across his features, Draco had snarled as he had looked at her. "Don't compare me to a savage, Granger!"

At that, Hermione had laughed before sitting down on the stairs, a few inches from Draco. "How have you been, Malfoy? What have you been up to?"

And she had looked at him with such amiability, such compassion, that Draco had shoved at his defensive armor and sat down – as far from her as he could, of course – on the stairs before telling her about all the new things he was trying to accomplish.

For some reason, that night, Draco had decided to be civil. Maybe Blaise being so chummy with the she-weasel had something to do with his behavior since, despite his best wishes, he realized that his best friend would be hanging around those Gryffindors for a while in the future and so would he. Or maybe it was his so sensitive heart pulling at its strings.

Either ways, after that first encounter where they had spent nearly 50 minutes talking in the freezing cold, they had gone on a first date. And a second. And a third, all in under 10 days. Until, despite all of Ronald's efforts, they had gotten married.

A stir from Hermione drew his attention back from the past.

With a mischievous grin, he scooted his hand down and gave her bum a few squeezes.

Despite her closed eyes, Hermione smiled, moving her hand under his shirt to caress his pecs.

"It's so unfair that you get to be so sexy at this age when I'm looking more and more like a whale these days" she mumbled against his neck.

Gasping in terror, Draco pinched Hermione's bum. "Are you calling me old, Malfoy?"

"I am indeed, Malfoy" Hermione giggled before she kissed his lips softly. "But I love you, in spite of your wrinkles and soggy skin."

"Soggy…" Draco almost choked. He untangled himself from Hermione's grip before settling down carefully on top of her. "I'll show you there is nothing _soggy_ about me!" He screeched.

Before he did anything of the uncensored things he had in mind, he bent down and dropped a kissed on Hermione's ample stomach. "Close your eyes and plug your ears, Oops. I'm about to teach your mother some moves that I forbid you to use until you are well into your thirties!"

"Get on with it baldy, I'm getting restless here!" Hermione laughed.

* * *

**There!**

**Let me know what your thoughts were. Review. Follow. Favorite. Put it on your alert! I look forward to getting you guys' awesome feedbacks!**

**Love,**

**Mrs Malfoyy.**


End file.
